pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spray Paint
Plot When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella find a half-empty can of spray paint on the street, they decide to create a mural. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is trying to find out how to dissolve the superglue he spilled on his kitchen counter, and Candace is trying to put a pink streak in her hair behind Mrs. Flynn's back. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are walking down Maple Drive when they come to Black Brook Road. They very cautiously begin to walk down Black Brook Road, knowing of the danger that lives there, when Ferb falls to the ground. Phineas and Isabella look down and discover that he tripped on a spray paint can. Isabella remarks that "people shouldn't litter like this!" while Phineas picks up the can and says "I know what we're going to do today!" Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Perry goes to use the spitoon entrance, only to find that it is out of order. He tries all his other entrances, but ends up being launched into the air by a spring, which lands him in his hovercraft. Major Monogram briefs him from there, telling him that Doofenshmirtz is experimenting with different kinds of nail polish removers. "For what, we don't know." Perry heads down to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to uncover why on earth Doofenshmirtz would want nail polish remover. Meanwhile, Candace is in the kitchen with her mother, arguing about getting a pink streak in her hair. Linda gives the final no and Candace storms out of the house, grumbling that she's going to the mall with Stacy. Phineas and Ferb are in full swing working on their mural. They have built a special brick wall in the backyard to spray paint, because as Phineas puts it, "It's not good to vandalise." Isabella is working on the left side, Ferb on the right, and Phineas is in the middle. They agreed to all start their own way and incorporate it. Speaking of incorporated, Perry bursts in through Doofenshmirtz's ceiling. He sees Doofenshmirtz with a sponge and several bottles of nail polish remover, scrubbing at the counter. After trapping Perry, Doofenshmirtz explains that one of his inators broke and he was going to get the superglue when his hand knocked over the bottle and it spilled on his counter. He then says that he doesn't have too much for Perry to defeat, until Perry points out a silhouette in the background. Doofenshmirtz whips off a top to reveal the 'Get-Rid-Of-Glue-inator', which Perry uses his trap to set off, shooting into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Candace is in the mall bathroom with Stacy, clutching a box of pink hair dye. Stacy asks Candace if she's sure she wants to dye her hair, and Candace replies that she's ready. She drags the dye through one portion of her hair, then looks at it and smiles. Just then, an automatic hand dryer whips Candace's hair around her face, and the dye spreads all over, leaving her with orange-pink hair. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are admiring their work when Doofenshmirtz's ray fires into their backyard and wipes it clean, leaving a bit of a residue. Ferb drags his finger across it, then discovers that it bleaches hair dye by testing it on Candace, who has run into the backyard, freaking out about her hair. Candace's hair is completely normal again, and Candace can't stop thanking Ferb. Meanwhile, Perry is easily defeating Doofenshmirtz by pouring the nail polish remover onto his inator. It short-circuits and Perry hangglides out, Doofenshmirtz screaming, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Songs Candace, played very off-key when Candace is running around the backyard Quirky Worky Song, played when they are spray-painting the wall Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He does not enter his lair, but is briefed through his hovercraft. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz scrubbing the counter! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This marks the first episode appearance of Isabelle. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions his Shrink-inator. *Phineas is still considering buying a cowboy hat. ("Summer Belongs to You!") *''Candace'' plays. ("One Good Scare Ought To Do It!") *If you listen very closely, Isabelle's voice echoes. The echo is, as follows: "Doin? Doin? Platypus? Doin?" ("We Call it Maze") *Candace tries to get a pink streak again. ("Just Passing Through") Allusions *'George Lopez': Stacy's line, "If I give you five bucks, can you say I was never here?" is similar to George's line, "Here's five bucks, pretend you were never here." *Doofenshmirtz spilling the superglue on his counter is a reference to when this user's mother was attempting to fix a necklace and the superglue exploded. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Rhea Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Alyson Young as Isabelle Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles Category:Episodes